dawnfireofskyclanfandomcom-20200213-history
TideClan
TideClan 'is a group of cats who live near the sea, their territory is in the ocean and mostly consists of two islands. Their founder, Tidestar, was named after his mother's love of the ocean, so by extension the name was given to the Clan. Clan Character TideClan cats are incredibly peaceful, they do not fight unless absolutely necessary and the other Clans do not often attack TideClan as swimming is required to reach TideClan's camp and hunting grounds. TideClan cats are proud, yet gentle cats, but will defend their Clan when nessecary. Territory TideClan doesn't have borders in the traditional sense, it's been established that their territory starts at the water and they often lay claim to the beach as well. Their main territory is an island behind the smaller island that makes up their camp. The island is small, but large enough to provide hunting and training grounds for the cats of TideClan. Clan Camp TideClan's camp is on a small island that requires swimming from the beach to get to. In the center of the island is were TideClan's official camp lies. * '''Leader's Den '- The leader's den is a large stone cave in the back of camp * 'Medicine Cat Den '-''' 'The medicine cat den is a large bush reinforced with reeds and rocks to form a stable den * '''Warrior's Den '- The warrior's den is a large collection of boulders with a hollowed out inside, warriors will stand guard on top of this den. * 'Apprentice's Den '- The apprentice den is connected to the warrior's den, made out of the same stones but a wall separates the two of them * '''Nursery -''' 'Directly beside the medicine cat den, two large bushes formed into one large den, reinforced with reeds. * '''Elder's Den '- Beside the warrior's den, another bush den reinforced with reeds. * 'High Stone '- Large stone in the center of camp, used to hold Clan meetings * 'Small Pool- '''A small, shallow pond of water outside the main camp, used to teach first time apprentices how to swim before they leave the island. Other Territory Landmarks * '''Second Island '- The second island behind TideClan's camp island. Used for hunting and most apprentice training. * 'Caverns '- A large set of caverns in the center of the island, used for moss. Other than that, cats rarely come into the caverns unless for some peace and quiet. * 'Beach '- Often where apprentices train for battle due to the soft sand History When the other four Clans (SunClan, AshClan, LichenClan and MoonClan) were formed, a group of cats who did not want to join in on the Clans left, they traveled for a long time. Many of the cats dreamed of a different home, better for them than the one the other Clans had chosen. Eventually they reached a beach, and they knew they were home. Four kits of the travelling cats named Tidekit, Darkkit, Flamekit and Breezekit were born, and with them started the creation of four different Clans. Tidekit took to the ocean, Darkkit found a home in the dark tunnels beneath, Flamekit went to the mountains at the call of the volcano, and Breezekit explored the vast moorlands. Together, these four cats formed their own four Clans, TideClan, DarkClan, FlameClan and BreezeClan, though they made the rules what they wanted them to be. Tidestar was a peace loving tom, but he was obsessed with his Clan being perfect. He felt that since he founded TideClan, that only his kin should lead the Clan and named his son, Puddlekit, the next leader of TideClan when he was just an apprentice. When questioned, Tidestar explained that they could pick their kits and raise them to be the next leaders. Eventually, the other three Clans took to this idea and it became part of the warrior code. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Current TideClan Members As of Rising Tides Trivia * TideClan, DarkClan, FlameClan and BreezeClan live in the same universe as SunClan, AshClan, LichenClan and MoonClan but the Clans are not aware of each other as they live very far apart. See Also * List of TideClan cats * DarkClan * FlameClan * BreezeClan